


The Body Recoded - Lexi/Gamzee

by sinistralScribe



Series: NSFW Excerpts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistralScribe/pseuds/sinistralScribe





	The Body Recoded - Lexi/Gamzee

Lexi stood in front of Gamzee’s door, staring at it with butterflies she hadn’t felt since…

It had been awhile.

She contemplated knocking, but she ended up just twisting the handle as loudly and as slowly as possible before entering. Gamzee was sitting on his bed, still in his t-shirt and spotted pants. His arms rested almost haphazardly on his propped up knees.

His face paint was off.

Lexi suppressed the urge to gulp nervously when she realized he had removed his last line of defense, just for her. She locked the door behind her, then crossed the room. He moved to make room on the bed and rested his head on one of the pillows. Lexi laid next to him, taking in the expression on his face. She wasn’t sure if he was more scared or excited.

“I didn’t realize what I had asked you to do, earlier,” Lexi started. “For humans, it’s not—”

Gamzee gently ran his fingertip along her lower lip. “Shh, shh,” he whispered. “I knew what you was askin’, sis. Been hopin’ you would…” His face fell. “And hopin’ you wouldn’t.”

Lexi reached up to take his hand. “I figured out why,” she admitted. “The…mental part. It worries you.”

Gamzee nodded.

Lexi scooted closer to him and ran a hand through his hair. “Me too.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he met her halfway. He moved more slowly than with their normal routine, cupped her face in his hands, wrapped his legs around hers and pulled her in. She eagerly pressed close to him, but she let him keep his pace. She was quite certain he was a virgin, and she was only half of one. She held back a giggle at the absurdity of her train of thought and moved the hand that was touching his back under his shirt. She inched the fabric upward cautiously, not wanting to move too fast for him. He neither flinched nor moved to stop her, and he lifted his arms as she gently drew the shirt up past his horns.

She had honestly never seen him shirtless. Gamzee wasn’t overly muscled, but he wasn’t soft either. Like the rest of him, his chest was slim with a lean layer of muscle. He was beautiful. She obliged as Gamzee took his turn sliding her own t-shirt over her head. She was never a fan of bras, and trolls had a slight firmness about them that really rendered that particular clothing pointless. She pushed him firmly but carefully down into the pillows. An instinctive growl of arousal escaped her mouth, and he quickly echoed the sound.

She ran her hand down his side, scratching just enough to make him shiver, then reached behind his waistband to gently run two fingers along the thin, solid layer of tissue that covered his bulge. She felt it shudder as Gamzee groaned beneath her, then she felt a sudden rush of sensation as he rubbed the base of both her horns at once. It was like an electric shock; she drew in a shaky breath. He’d never done that before, and it was _amazing_. She could feel the protective layer of her own bulge opening up.

She did her best to concentrate on carefully pulling him out of his pants and underwear while he kept up the pressure on her horns. She threw her own on the floor to complete the pile. She hovered over Gamzee, knowing technically what was going to happen but unsure if she should keep going. She could see his penis listing left and right, and she felt hers doing the same. It was still odd to think about the tentacle that seemed to have a life of its own as a penis, let alone that she also had one. She re-focused on current events.

“You’re sure?” Lexi breathed as she looked in Gamzee’s eyes.

He gazed up at her with a delicate smile. He slowly pulled her down to him. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, and they were both trembling with nerves. As she knew would happen, but she wasn’t prepared for, their tentacle-like organs—okay yeah, penis was a better word—made contact and almost instantly wrapped around each other. The feeling was completely foreign. The best descriptor she could come up with was…comfortable? But, obviously in a more sexual way. The instinct to place her forehead to Gamzee’s rose so strongly, she was barely aware of crossing what little distance separated them.

The world seemed to fade around them until she was barely aware of the bed beneath them, and she could feel their pulses began to synchronize. This wasn’t romantic exaggeration either; this was literally how the matespriteship bond was experienced. She felt disoriented, so she laced her fingers between Gamzee’s and held onto him tightly. One more beat…

…and the world was nothing but a shadow as their minds became linked. First came the emotions. She felt her love reflected back toward her in Gamzee. Where hers was gentle and certain, his was hesitant and a flicker of fear ran through it. She quickly focused on her own love, reaching out with it as if to push his uncertainty away. _I love you_ , she thought, as purely and surely as she could. In the physical world, she squeezed his hands and pressed even closer, sending a twitch of excitement through both of their tentacles.

She heard him moan, felt his fear fade in response. _I love you_ , he echoed, and his thoughts became colored with hope instead of fear. She happily reciprocated the feeling as she carefully lifted her head, then began to place kisses along the sensitive part of his neck. The feedback from his arousal was unbelievable. Every touch that stimulated him flowed through the bond to her. Not only that, they could feel what each other wanted. He reached up to stroke the base of her left horn barely after she’d thought of it. She felt his yearning for a thrusting motion and immediately obliged with _just_ the right intensity. The pleasure was utterly perfect, and she could not give a damn about her old body right now. This closeness, this indescribable bliss, was worth the change.

They had both been anticipating this, so neither of them could last very long before climax. They reached it together, experienced double the orgasm at once, expelling exactly the sort of fluid one would expect. The bond faded, and they lay next to each other on the bed, staring peacefully into each other’s eyes.

“See?” Lexi breathed. “I love you.”

Gamzee’s eyes began to water as he embraced her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
